Fall of the Goddesses
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: It is said Gods don't bother in human affairs. That is a lie. When Seven Goddesses commit murder they are sent to protect Princess Serenity. Will they find what their missing? I will publish chapters once a month
1. Chapter 1

Fall of the Goddesses

Act l

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moonn**

**I said I would publish this in august and I am. Here is Fall Of the Goddesses**

* * *

Location: Crystal Tokyo

Place: Princess Serenity's room inside the palace

Time: 11:pm

"Plu, will you tell me a story?" asked the small Princess, her hair was down foe bed as she sat expectantly for her guardian do respond.

The guardian of time considered for a few minutes before answering. "Alright, I'll tell you a true story that happened many, many years ago during the reign of the first Queen Serenity."

"Yay!" Chibi-Usa snuggled up on Pluto's lap happily.

Pluto smiled. "Alright, listen closely."

A long time ago the children of the gods committed a crime that was unpardonable, so they were sent to carry out a mission, and if they were able to show compassion and learn to love they would be pardoned and once more become goddesses.

* * *

Eight girls waited outside the Judgement Hall expectantly. They were all in little groups comforting each other. The two girls nearest the door were whispering to each other. Uranus, the taller of the two, wore a dark navy blue dress, and a gold circlet band around her head, that helped keep her cropped sandy hair out of her face. Neptune's dress was an aqua marine color, her teal hair was kept back by a white headband.

Two other girls were paired together, Saturn and Pluto. They were in the back, sitting against the wall. Saturn's long violet dress pooled around her legs which she held close to her chest, her short black hair covering her face. Pluto had her arm around the girl comfortingly, her own garnet colored dress, pooling around her own legs and feet, while her greenish hair hung down loosely.

The last four girls, Mars with long raven hair, wore a red dress, Mercury had short fluffy blue hair which she held back out of her face with a silver band, wore a light blue dress, Jupiter had her brown hair in a ponytail and wore a green dress. Finally Venus, who had her golden hair flow down past her thighs, wore an orange dress.

Mercury was close to tears, and Jupiter who was a bit older than the other three, was trying to soothe her so she wouldn't start crying. Finally the silence was broken by Uranus.

"We have to make a decision girls. Do we let Saturn be our scape goat, or do we all confess."

"How could you even think of such a thing?!" Exclaimed Jupiter balling her fists while walking over to the older girl.

"Face it Jupiter, we could all be punished or it could be just her. Those are the cold hard facts." Saturn let out a small sob while Pluto sent a glare towards the girl.

Venus got up off the ground, standing tall. "No matter how you look at it Uranus, we all committed a crime today. Not just Saturn who is still practically a child, and didn't mean to do anything wrong in the first place."

Uranus had fire in her eyes as she responded angrily. "Yeah, and we never would've gotten into this mess if Saturn had just listened to us."

"That doesn't mean we let her take the fall for all of us!"

The two girls argument was interrupted by the tall doors of the Judgement Hall opening. A priestess stepped out motioning for the Goddesses to step into the large room. Not only was the room large but it was decorated beautifully. Gods and Goddesses surrounded the judgement room, sitting in the designated seats. The eight girls walked in standing before Jupiter's father Zeus.

Zeus's voice boomed across the room. "You have been found guilty of murdering a human and attempting to murder a fellow God is this true, and if so did all of you participate in this crime?"

There was silence. The eight Goddesses looked at each other looking for the answer. Were they to condemn Saturn to a terrible death? Or would they all be punished for the crime. Uranus spoke up.

"We agree that we all committed the crime." Her voice was clear and loud as she spoke. She even looked the mighty Zeus in the eye while speaking.

Zeus heaved a sigh. "You have been found guilty of murdering an innocent life. All of you will be sent to the old moon kingdom where Selene used to reign. There you will assume new names, and be the protectors of Princess Serenity who is her reincarnation. Your job is to make sure she is safe, and does not come to any harm. Hermes will now read out what your new names shall be."

Hermes stepped forward casting a sorrowful glance at his daughter Mercury. Taking out a scroll he read off the names: "Uranus Amara, Neptune Michiru, Pluto Setsuna, Saturn Hotaru, Mars Rei, Mercury Ami, Jupiter Makoto, Venus Minako."

With the last name the former Goddesses found themselves in a garden. In the garden was a little girl with silver hair. Her eyes were closed in sleep as she slept on a bench under a gazebo. Lilacs and roses surrounded the gazebo. Wisteria hung from the sides serving itself as a door. As the girls approached the small child her eyes flew open.

"Who are you?" She asked sleepily.

Venus stepped forward. "We are here to be your protectors."

Serenity's face lit up in a smile. "My name is Serenity."

* * *

**I know that the first chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promise  
**

**I thought that I ended it badly so I added a little more**


	2. Chapter 2

Fall of the Goddesses

Act II

**Disclaimer: I own three volumes but not in order of Sailor Moon but don't have any rights**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Your Princess Serenity." Uranus looked at the child suspiciously.

"Whats the matter?" Serenity replied. Did I do something wrong again? Is Miss. Neris mad?" The young girl's eyes filled with fear. Neptune was instantly kneeling by her side comfortingly.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." The daughter of the sea said softly.

"Really?" Sniffed the child.

"Really really." The older girl smiled at Serenity as she calmed down enough to look up into her eyes. "Hey what would you like to do? Is there anything in particular that you like to do around here?"

"Well I usually take a nap around this time, but if I'm not tired I like to go look in the weapons gallery."

"Shall we go look then. My friends and I haven't found any weapons to use in order to help protect you."

The silver haired girl looked at them oddly. "You didn't have enough time to prepare?"

Makoto quickly spoke up. "We didn't really have time, so many things were happening that we just got to distracted."

Serenity seemed to mull this over for a minute before a bright smile illuminated her face. "Okay, I'll just take you to pick out your weapons then." She walked strait over to Hotaru who was hiding behind Setsuna. Ever so carefully she took the shy girls hand in hers leading the group out of the courtyard and into the palace. Once there she started taking them through a series of hallways until they finally made it.

The room was painted a crimson red, which was very unlike the rest of the palace that was bathed in silver. The room had an assortment of waepons from all around. The swords were especially unique some of them being Terran made. Amara and Makoto had walked towards the swords, examining them carefully.

Rei along with Ami looked at the bows studying the many different makes and models. Ami wasn't as interested, but looked anyways.

Minako looked over the whips and chains carefully. Their were thin and thick types ranging from all over the galaxy. Setsuna was right behind her with Michiru who was looking at the many different daggers.

Finally Hotaru. She stood stock still in the middle of the room still holding tight to Serenity's hand. Slowly she let go walking slowly as if in a trance over to the glaive that leaned against one of the walls.

At last she was right next to the deadly weapon.

She picked it up and twirled it around.

She held it in her hand.

"Serenity. This glaive is from Saturn." Hotaru didn't speak in a whisper, but she wasn't very loud either.

Suddenly all the girls turned to look at a glass case in the middle of the room. It was as if something was calling to them. Eight pens with the marks of their respective planets sat in the case.

"What are these?" Asked Ami in amazement.

"Their transformation items for the eight guardians of our solar system." Serenity replied. "Although that's what the legend says. When the time is right they'll go to those girl guardians, and they will be in charge of protecting our solar system."

"That's very interesting. How long has this legend existed?" Ami's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke. which was shocking considering they were just banished from their home.

"I'm not sure." Replied the small child. "Just as long as I can remember."

"I see."

* * *

After more time was spent in perusal of weapons they realized it was late and time for dinner. Once again Serenity led the way, and when they at last got their saw that food was already there and waiting for them. Serenity explained how her governess didn't eat dinner with her at all.

After a non eventful dinner the girls at last met some servants who showed them to their room. They broken off into two groups, The first was Amara, Michiru, Rei, and Makoto. The second was Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, and Minako.

They split up and got into nightgowns that were their respective colors.

They all laid down to sleep. After about an hour or two Hotaru awoke. She heard a soft singing that was almost a whisper. It was a beautiful song that sounded almost sad.

Getting up out of bed the violet raven haired girl donned a dressing gown the tiptoed out of her room searching for the singer of the song. At last she stopped outside a silvery white door. She entered.

What Hotaru saw took her breath away. Serenity wore a pure white nightdress, and with her odangos let down her silvery hair fell down about her in beautiful ripples.

Hotaru sat down and watched the angelic figure sit on her balcony singing. Around her neck was a silver crystal. At last the song ended. Serenity turned her eyes upward then cast them down. At last she turned around to see The small Saturnian princess sitting on her bed.

Serenity smiled.

"You have been forgiven

* * *

**Authors Note: So hi. I'm tired. But just so you know I'm working on the next chapter of Pulled out of the dark. I have to work on it on my ipod though so yeah. review and tell me what you think, also the next chap will be longer I hope**


	3. Chapter 3

Fall of the Goddesses

Act III

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon .However I do partially own Bakura's daughter. **

* * *

Hotaru started at these words. How did Serenity know about what happened? Did she have correspondence with Zeus, or maybe even her father Cronus. No that was impossible, no one but Zeus and Hades had anything to do with that man. And even though Setsuna called Hades her father, It didn't matter, because Cronus was her father as well.

"What do you mean, I've been forgiven? I can never be forgiven for what I did." Hotaru wore a look of guilt. What had happened just two days earlier hung over her like a cloud of evil. She felt awful for what she had done. And because the others had to suffer this fate as well as herself.

Giving a little laugh, Serenity glided over to where Hotaru sat. "What you did was to help your friends. You never meant for something bad to happen."

"It doesn't change what I did either."

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." Saying so, the small princess lay down falling asleep in Hotaru's arms. Soon the older girl fell asleep as well. AS they slept in blissful peace, they were unaware of the dark shadow that followed them.

* * *

"Ugh, this bed is way to soft." Moaned Amara in the morning. She felt tired and exhausted, and most certainly did not want to get up. Alas she had to or face the wrath of her cousin. "Hey Michiru." The sandy haired girl threw a pillow towards the girl. "Get up, it's morning and we need to start training so we can prepared to fight without our powers.

"It's only six in the morning," muttered Makoto from her bed. "Go back to sleep."

Amara sat up now. "We need to train. Or did you forget that our powers were evoked. You can no longer use your little lightning tricks."

"I haven't forgotten anything." Growled the brunette, sitting up and balling her fists.

"What's going on here?" Asked the teel haired Michiru. "She was calmly brushing her hair looking between the two angry girls. Rei was also just starting to wake up from the whole commotion. "The two of you need to calm down, Amara it's early in the morning, and we're all tired. Makoto we do need to train in order to o our jobs properly. So have the both of you calmed down enough."

The girls nodded their heads reluctantly, as Rei started to get up. "I think breakfast is going to be soon so we should probably get dressed." Spoke the fiery girl looking towards the door. "I want to see what Serenity's governess is like."

Getting up, the four girls got dressed. they all wore pale skirts with leggings, and tops with their respective colors. Amara probably would have worn pants, but there was non to be found in the room. As they walked out of the room they found Setsuna, Minako, and Ami wearing similar attire. It was clear that pale colors were preferred on thew moon.

...

When Hotaru and Serenity awoke to shouts from the other rooms they instantly got up, and prepared for breakfast. Serenity insisted on doing the older girls hair and ended up putting a violet ribbon in her hair to keep the bangs back. Hotaru in turn put Serenity's hair in one long silvery braid that went well past her knees. When they at last made it to the dining hall, they found eight people sitting at the long table.

Serenity's governess was a tall strict looking woman who appeared to be in her mid thirty's. Her apparently long black hair was swept up into a perfect bun on the top of her head. She wore a long black skirt and a light beige top with a single dark gem in the center as her one ornament.

"I see you finally decided to join us." Spoke Miss Eris non to kindly. "I thought we talked about dilly dallying. You must always be prompt."

As the young girl was about to reply Setsuna cut in. I don't think she meant to be late. Her highness was busy with Hotaru over there. She was making sure that Hotaru knew where everything was."

"Hmph." Sniffed the woman. "As long as she's not late for anything else I suppose it's fine."

Serenity and Hotaru sighed in relief as they sat down at the table and began eating. Next Miss Eris gave off a list of things Serenity was to study that day. They consisted of the history of the planetary alliance that had been broken several years earlier, and also a bit on the gods. Then she was to study Math and Geography. The eight girls thought that this seemed a lot for one little girl.

They also found it peculiar that they hadn't seen any guards since arriving there, and that there were hardly any servants for such a big castle. They were informed that they had guards doing daily rounds and weren't seen very often.

Finally Breakfast was over, and they all dispersed. Serenity to her studies, and the other girls to train or explore. Hotaru walked down the silent halls looking around until she came to some very large doors. Opening them what she found amazed her. It was a very large library with books from all over time. Looking through them she plopped down on a chair with Les Miserables.

* * *

Amara and Makoto were sparring with swords when they heard something. Looking up the sandy haired girl motioned for the other to follow her and be quiet. As they walked deeper into the palace they noticed that the maids probably never came down there because there was dust everywhere. When they reached the end of the hall they heard it again and louder. It sounded like screaming.

Opening the door that they supposed hid the screaming they found nothing. But they certainly kept hearing the noise. The rise got louder and they could hear the sobs of children and women crying. As they were about to leave the room the door shut. Amara and Makoto were trapped.

* * *

**Authors note: Yay I got another chapter up and it's not the end of the moth. I'm sorry it took forever I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner and hopefully it'll be a bit longer**

**Like, Fav Review All that jazz**


End file.
